The present invention relates to optically-activated particles for use in cosmetic preparations to reduce the visual perception of skin imperfections. More particularly, these optically-activated and bonded particles increase the diffusion of light to reduce the visual perception of imperfections including, but not limited to, cellulite, wrinkles, discoloration by veins and arteries, shadows, blotchiness, pores, and follicles. Additionally, these optically-activated and bonded particles reduce the perception of wrinkles around the eyes and mouth, or mild discolorations such as mild scars and blotchiness of the skin in the face area, and can be used in an encapsulated or non-encapsulated form in the formation of various cosmetic preparations selected from the group consisting of skin lotions, creams, shampoos, body and skin rinses, bath gels, soaps, hair conditioners, color conditioners and rinses, hair color solutions, foundation liquids and powders (compressed or loose), tooth pastes and oral rinses.
Natural-looking skin is influenced by a number of physiological and genetic factors. Standard definitions of beautiful skin include skin having a transparent quality with uniform undertones of color (i.e. rosy red cheeks). The basis for this natural-looking appearance is in the skin structure itself. The outer layer of human skin is a semi-transparent layer known as the stratum corneum. The transparency of the stratum corneum permits glimpses of the deeper layers of skin, where blood vessels and pigments reside; the reddish hue of the blood vessels"" hemoglobin, and the brown/black hue of melanin, the primary skin pigment, combine to produce (what we view as) the skin""s color. Of course, in addition to ideal skin having the transparent look with a uniform color distribution, it should also be smooth and even, with no apparent surface flaws. Only a few individuals can ever hope to meet such a standard without some outside assistance. Thus, a wide variety of cosmetics exist to help out where nature has failed.
Although makeup is worn on facial skin, it has not mimicked the actual appearance of natural skin beauty. Currently, the trend for cosmetic preparations have been to more natural-looking make-ups. In particular, one of the long-sought goals has been the development of a foundation that does not give the user a xe2x80x9cmade-upxe2x80x9d look. In reality, however, it is difficult to accomplish the goal of achieving coverage of flaws and unevenness of skin tone, while still maintaining the vibrant look of clean bare skin. This is primarily because those components of makeups which provide the desired color and coverage, such as the titanium or iron oxide pigments, are largely opaque, and therefore obscure that sought-after vibrant transparency. Although in recent years, transparent pigments have become available, the coverage needed to mask flaws in the surface of the skin is frequently lacking.
There remains a need for cosmetic preparations that convey the perception that the user""s skin has less wrinkles and less cellulite and less imperfections, obscuring discolorations to the skin and/or reducing skin blotchiness through the use of optically-activated and bonded particles. These optically-activated particles will allow for the emission and reflection of light and increase the diffusion of light to accomplish the foregoing.
The use of optical brightener compounds have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,263 to GRAY discloses a bleaching and brightening detergent composition. This water soluble laundry detergent includes an organic anionic detergent, nonionic detergent or mixture thereof, a builder salt, preferably including a silicate, a peroxymonosulfate bleaching agent, a bromide promoter for the bleaching agent and one or more optical brighteners which are stable in the presence of the bleach and the promoter. This prior art patent does not teach or disclose the structure, configuration or composition of the optically-activated and bonded particles for use in cosmetic preparations as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,496 to FELLOWS et al discloses a method of applying cosmetics to a substrate and article. The cosmetics, which are normally dry, are combined with a liquid carrier and film forming agent and deposited onto a substrate. The film forming agent acts to micro encapsulate the cosmetic and lightly bond the cosmetic to the substrate. When the film forming agent dries, it protects the cosmetic. Thus, the cosmetic can be applied to a substrate and covered with a paperboard sheet. This prior art patent does not teach or disclose the structure, configuration or composition of the optically-activated and bonded particles for use in cosmetic preparations as disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,435 to PAINTER et al discloses natural look cosmetic compositions. This topical application composition for use on skin includes silica beads having an inner core of silica, a middle layer of metal oxide, and an outer layer of silica; at least one interference pigment; and optionally, at least one non-interference pigment, in a cosmetically or pharmaceutically-acceptable formula. These cosmetic compositions confer a natural appearance to the user""s skin, while also reducing the appearance of flaws or defects in the skin without conferring an opaque or made-up appearance. This prior art patent does not teach or disclose the structure, configuration or composition of the optically-activated and bonded particles for use in cosmetic preparations as disclosed in the present invention.
None of the aforementioned prior art patents teach or disclose the use of optically-activated and bonded particles for use in cosmetic preparations. Further, no prior art patents teach or disclose optically-activated particles which are able to both scatter and emit light in a diffuse manner in order to reduce the visual perception of shadows, skin discolorations, wrinkles and cellulite when applied to the skin surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide optically-activated and bonded particles for use in cosmetic preparations, wherein the optically-activated particles are able to absorb ultraviolet radiation and emit visible light (releases energy in the form of light), and the optically-activated particles are also able to both scatter and emit light in a diffuse manner in order to reduce the visual appearance and perception of skin imperfections, such as shadows, skin discolorations, wrinkles and cellulite when applied to the skin surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide optically-activated particles in which the substrate (particle) is pre-treated with a swelling agent in order to make the substrate particle wettable, electrostatically and ionically available for bonding, such that the swelling agent treatment of the particles swells the particles and they wet-out to prepare the particles for surface bonding by an optical brightener compound.
Another object of the present invention is to provide optically-activated particles that consist of a pre-treated substrate having an optical brightener compound (surface treatment) being applied and bonded to the substrate, such that the optical brightener compound is one or more molecules thick on the pre-treated substrate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide bonded optically-brightened particles that include an optical brightener compound selected from the group consisting of, but not limited to, Tinopal 5BM, Calcofluor White RC (Stilbene 4), Calcofluor CG (Stilbene 3) and Leucophor BSB Liquid, or equivalents.
Another object of the present invention is to provide optically-activated and bonded particles, having an optical brightener compound being permanently adhered and bonded to the substrate by the function of fixation by Van Der Waal""s forces or ionic bonding or covalent bonding which makes the optical brightener compound at least one molecule thick bonded to the pre-treated substrate.
Another object of the present invention is to use optically-activated particles of a size that is below 30xcexc (microns) (which is below the size that the eye can perceive) in cosmetic applications, wherein the preferred size of the bonded particle is in the range of 5xcexc to 8xcexc (microns) in diameter, and preferably the bonded particle is colorless, translucent, and non-visible to the human eye.
Another object of the present invention is to provide optically-activated and bonded particles having a substrate (particle) made of materials selected from the group consisting of nylons, acrylics, polyesters or other plastic polymers, natural materials, regenerated cellulose, metals, minerals or other suitable materials, and have an index of refraction greater than 1 in order that the image of the skin imperfection is bent away from the viewer""s visual axis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide optically-activated and bonded particles, wherein the substrate (particle) configuration or structure may be in the form of a spheroid, a cuboid, a cylindrical-shaped particle, a tetrahedroid (pyramidally-shaped), a rhomboid, a plate, or other polygonal shaped configurations; and additionally, these particles may be solid or hollow in structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide optically-activated particles that may be encapsulated with a UV transparent coating, such as, but not limited to, polyoxymethylene urea (PMU), wherein each capsule acts as a diffusion lens which increases the diffusion of emitted and reflected light to reduce the visual perception of skin imperfections, including cellulite, wrinkles, skin discolorations, and shadows when applied to the skin surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide optically-activated particles that can be used in an encapsulated or non-encapsulated form in the formation of various cosmetic preparations selected from the group consisting of skin lotions, creams, shampoos, body and skin rinses, bath gels, soaps, hair conditioners, color conditioners and rinses, hair color solutions, foundation liquids and powders (compressed or loose), tooth pastes and oral rinses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide optically-activated particles that when used in cosmetic preparations reduce the visual perception of wrinkles (for example, around the eyes, areas of the arms, around the mouth, under the jaw), cellulite, or mild skin discolorations due to mild scars or varicose veins, and blotchiness of the skin as in the face area.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided optically-activated particles for use in cosmetic preparations to reduce the visual perception of skin imperfections. The optically-activated particles include a plurality of substrate particles selected from the group consisting of nylons, acrylics, polyesters, other plastic polymers, natural materials, regenerated cellulose, metals and minerals; an optical brightener chemically bonded to each of the plurality of substrate particles to form integral units in the form of optically-activated particles for diffusing and emitting light to reduce the visual perception of cellulite, shadows, skin discolorations and wrinkles; and each of the optically-activated particles may be additionally, but need not be, encapsulated with a UV transparent coating to increase the diffusion of light to further reduce the visual perception of cellulite, shadows, skin discolorations and wrinkles. The encapsulated optically-activated particles are able to absorb ultraviolet radiation and emit visible light; and the encapsulated optically-activated particles are able to both scatter and emit light in a diffuse manner in order to reduce the visual perception of skin imperfections, including shadows, cellulite, wrinkles, and skin discolorations, when the optically-activated particles are applied to the skin surface. The encapsulated optically-activated particles are used in the making of cosmetic preparations such as skin lotions, creams, shampoos, body and skin rinses, bath gels, soaps, hair conditioners, color conditioners and rinses, hair color solutions, foundation liquids and powders (compressed or loose), tooth pastes and oral rinses.